vagrantstoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Snowfly Forest in Valendia
* Maps of Vagrant Story areas * Previous Area: Undercity West * Next Area: City Walls South and then The Keep * New Game Plus: Rood Inverse Areas Because of its non-standard zone transitions, the Snowfly Forest requires a plan or good map directions to navigate with a purpose, or good equipment to wander through it aimlessly. In other words, you can get lost there. Snowflies are one of Vagrant Story's connections to the Final Fantasy series. Proliferating near the Dark, with its power over the dead and undead, they bear similarities to FF's Pyreflies. It is a rich source of two Inventory Items with useful effects: Snowfly Draught, and Faerie Wing, from Basilisks and Ichthious, respectively. Snowfly Draught clears some negative effects, and Faerie Wing increases Agility, run speed, and jump distance. The easiest, if not the best place to get Faerie Wings is to start at the Faerie Circle, move South into the next forest area (The Hunt Begins), and then South again (to Which Way Home, in which area two Basilisks live), and then clear both areas to the left and right (left is East, to The Wounded Boar, and right is West, The Giving Trees). There are two Ichthious in each sidearea, which is a guaranteed four Faerie Wings total. The two Basilisks in the center area, Which Way Home, will cast Acid Breath, which may or may not be dangerous, but it sure is slow, so probably best to just kill them anyway. Then just leave the area by the stairs down to Undercity West, and come back up; changing areas will make everything respawn, and so will going four areas away; the first room in Undercity West is both. With all the teleports in Snowfly Forest, perhaps it is not surprising that it is only necessary to go three areas away from the Ichthious areas for them to respawn; you can continue South from Which Way Home through The Birds and the Bees to Traces of the Beast, and all the Ichthious respawn. Critical Path Of the 26 areas in the main forest, only the 16 areas in this section need be visited to complete the game. The Faerie Circle * Magic Circle (Save and later, Teleport) The Hunt Begins No enemies Which Way Home * Basilisk ** Normal attacks and Acid Breath Area Effect Earth-based damage *** Snowfly Draught 32/255 The Birds and the Bees * Basilisk ** Normal attacks and Acid Breath Area Effect Earth-based damage *** Snowfly Draught 64/255 Traces of the Beast * Two Basilisks ** Normal attacks and Acid Breath Area Effect Earth-based damage *** Snowfly Draught 64/255 Fluttering Hope * Two Basilisks ** Normal attacks and Acid Breath Area Effect Earth-based damage *** Snowfly Draught 64/255 Return to the Land Cul-de-sac; return the same way Earth Dragon Head: Bite, Acid Breath Tail: Tail Attack Drops: Bronze Key 255/255, Grimoire Parebrise 255/255, Vera Potion 255/255 The Yellow Wood * Basilisk ** Normal attacks and Acid Breath Area Effect Earth-based damage *** Snowfly Draught 64/255 * Ichthious ** Normal attacks and Spiral Shell Single Target Water-based damage *** Faerie Wing 32/255 Where Soft Rains Fell * Fire Elemental (230 HP) ** Arms: Fireball Single Target Fire-based damage ** Head: Drain Mind drains Target MP *** Cure Bulb 32/255 Forest River * Magic Circle * Container, * Cure Square 'Trap' * Chest: Hagane Circle Shield + Djinn Amber, Knuckle Guard, Iron Chain Mail, Sylphid Ring, Nightkiller, 3 x Acolyte's Nostrum, Grimoire Agilite * Basilisk ** Normal attacks and Acid Breath Area Effect Earth-based damage *** Snowfly Draught 64/255 * Zombie Knight (One Arm) ** Right Arm: Iron Chain Sleeve 16/255, Head: Iron Spangenhelm 16/255, Body: Iron Ring Mail 16/255, Legs: Hagane Ring Leggings 16/255, ** Weapon: Hagane Firangi + Counter Guard grip 32/255, Mana Bulb 32/255 * Zombie Knight (Two Arms) ** Right Arm: Iron Chain Sleeve 16/255, Head: Iron Chain Coif 16/255, Body: Iron Ring Mail 16/255, Legs: Iron Ring Leggings 16/255 ** Shield: Hagane Tower Shield 32/255, Weapon Iron Short Sword + Knuckle Guard grip 32/255 *** Vera Bulb 32/255 Lamenting to the Moon * Two Basilisks ** Normal attacks and Acid Breath Area Effect Earth-based damage *** Snowfly Draught 64/255 Running with the Wolves * Fire Elemental (230 HP) ** Arms: Fireball Single Target Fire-based damage ** Head: Drain Mind drains Target MP *** Cure Bulb 32/255 You Are the Prey * Ichthious ** Normal attacks and Spiral Shell Single Target Water-based damage *** Faerie Wing 32/255 The Secret Path Hewn from Nature First entrance: Grissom and Crusader * Grissom: Thunderburst Lv 2, Drain Mind, Clearance ** Accessory: Swan Song 255/255 ** "Shillelagh" Hagane Wizard Staff + Sarissa Grip + Sylphid Topaz 255/255 *** Grimoire Annuler 255/255, Grimoire Gnome 255/255, Elixir of Sages 1/255 * Dark Crusader ** Arms normal attacks ** Abdomen Prostasia, Drain Heart ** "Angel Wing" Hagane Katana + Cross Guard + Demonia 255/255 *** Grimoire Deteriorer 255/255, Elixir of Queens 255/255 Trigger: 2nd entrance new enemies (technically, upon entering 'Hewn From Nature' * Two Basilisks ** Normal attacks and Acid Breath Area Effect Earth-based damage *** Snowfly Draught 64/255 * Fire Elemental (230 HP) ** Arms: Fireball Single Target Fire-based damage ** Head: Drain Mind drains Target MP *** Cure Bulb 32/255 The Wood Gate Magic Circle (Save and later, Teleport) Optional Areas The Giving Trees * Two Ichthious ** Normal attacks and Spiral Shell Single Target Water-based damage *** Faerie Wing 255/255 The Wounded Boar * Two Ichthious ** Normal attacks and Spiral Shell Single Target Water-based damage *** Faerie Wing 255/255 Golden Egg Way No enemies The Woodcutter's Run * Two Ichthious ** Normal attacks and Spiral Shell Single Target Water-based damage *** Faerie Wing 255/255 The Wolves' Choice No enemies Howl of the Wolf King No enemies They Also Feed * Heal Square 'Trap' The Spirit Trees No enemies The Silent Hedges No enemies The Hollow Hills * Two Ichthious ** Normal attacks and Spiral Shell Single Target Water-based damage *** Faerie Wing 32/255 Snowfly Forest East Rood Inverse Area. Only available in a New Game Plus, on second and successive playthroughs. Steady the Boar-Spears No enemies The Boar's Revenge No enemies Nature's Womb Cul-de-sac; return the same way First entrance: Damascus Crab-respawns? Drops: Platinum Key Chest with Knight Shield, Djinn Amber, three Acolyte's Nostrum See Also * Locations * Connections and Similarities between Vagrant Story and Final Fantasy * Elixirs and Magical Effects Items Citations External Links Category:Lists of Entities by area Category:Lists of Items by area Category:Area Guides Category:Lists of rooms by area Category:Locations Category:Walkthrough